Watch My Chops!
Disney Channel Scandinavia (Oct 2006-) Disney Channel Poland (Dec 2006-) Disney Channel Turkey (Apr 2007-) Disney Channel Sub-Saharan Africa (Oct 2006-) Disney Channel Middle East and North Africa (Oct 2006-) Disney Channel Netherland (Oct 2009-) Disney Channel Europe (Oct 2006,Sep 2009-) Disney XD UK (Sep 2009-2012) Disney XD Scandinavia (Sep 2009-) Disney XD Poland (Sep 2009-) Disney XD Turkey (Oct 2009-) Disney XD Sub-Saharan Africa (Jun 2011-2019) Disney XD Middle East and North Africa (Oct 2009-2019) Disney XD Netherland (Jan 2010-) Disney XD Europe (Oct 2009-) Ketnet (Oct 2006-Dec 2017) |- | Picture format | 480i (SDTV) |- | Original run | February 21, 2004 – August 19, 2006 January 2014-April 2016 |} Watch My Chops! (also known as Corneil & Bernie) is a French and British animated series, created by Stephan Franck and Emmanuel Franck. It is produced by Millimages. Premise Corneil (Keith Wickham) is an incredibly smart dog: Not only can he read and write perfect English, but he's much smarter than most people. Since he's so smart, he knows that life doesn't get any better than being a pampered pet; and so, he does anything he can to keep his owners John and Beth from realizing his phenomenal skills. Unfortunately for Corneil, this plan begins to go awry when John and Beth hire Bernie Barges (Ben Small) to look after Corneil while they're out, and Bernie learns about Corneil's secret, which puts him in complete shock and amazement. Even though Corneil and Bernie usually argue, they form an uneasy friendship, and Corneil finds himself using his brainy powers to bail Bernie out of various scrapes. Most episodes are driven by Corneil's reluctance to let anyone know that he's smart and capable of speech. The only person who does know is Bernie, whose uncle named Uncle Rico minds the apartment of John and Beth. Bernie found out about Corneil's speaking abilities by accident, and unfortunately, he's somewhat lacking of intelligence and mostly devoid of morals. All this puts Corneil in an uncomfortable position – as Bernie often takes it upon himself to "be the voice" of Corneil, capitalizing on Corneil's reluctance to communicate, and ignoring Corneil's requests. Episodes The last episode was put on hiatus, so the show could possibly come back. As of early 2009, Watch My Chops! has been cancelled at first. A second series began development in 2012. Millimages received feedback from many fans of the series, which makes the company want to do development. Back in 2014, the series has returned to Gulli using Adobe Flash. Despite being dubbed in English, this series has yet to be airing in the UK, US, and other countries. The English dialogue has only aired in Australia. Voice cast * Keith Wickham as Corneil * Ben Small as Bernie Barges * Dian Perry as Beth * Dan Russell as Uncle Rico, John * Laurence Bouvard as Martha Production This cartoon was animated by Millimages in Paris, which began development in 2001 and premiered in 2004. Release Reception The series received positive reviews from millions of viewers on Gulli. Home media DVD releases Mill Creek Entertainment released the complete series on DVD in Region 1 on March 18, 2008.http://www.dvdempire.com/Exec/v4_item.asp?item_id=1400773 This release has been discontinued and it's now out of print. It includes two languages: English and Spanish. There are two discs and this DVD is not rated. Other media When the second series premiered in 2014, a comic strip was released to promote the premiere. The title is known as "Corneil and Bernie: A gorilla in the city". Related Pages * Theme Song Theme song See also * Kaput and Zösky Gallery Corneillogo.jpg|The American Corneil & Bernie version Corneil et bernie.png References External links * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watch_My_Chops Watch My Chops! on Wikipedia] * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/cbbc/cartoons/tv/watchmychops/ CBBC Watch My Chops! page] Category:Watch My Chops!